


Shattered

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit, I’m sorry. I’ll pay to get your screen fixed, and if your entire phone doesn’t work, I’ll buy you a new one, I swear,” the guy ran a hand through his hair, tapping his foot on the ground a couple of times. Gerard shook his head quickly, finally getting a good look at the man who had bumped into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

It was Gerard’s own fault, really. He had been the one not paying attention to where he was going, Starbucks in one hand, his phone in the other. He was texting Mikey, using one hand, tongue poking out in concentration. He needed to tell Mikey to unlock the door before he got home, because that little shit always kept the door locked. Gerard wasn’t sure if he was paranoid, or if it was just a habit that was super easy to pick up.

 

He nearly shrieked when someone bumped into him on the sidewalk, hot coffee spilling on his navy jacket, seeping into the material. He didn’t realize he had lost his grip on his phone, too, until he heard a familiar cracking sound. “ _Oh my God,_ I am so sorry,” a masculine voice said, bending down, and picking up Gerard’s phone for him.

 

Gerard winced when he heard the guy say ‘awe, _shit_ ,’ under his breath.

 

“I— fuck, I am _so_ sorry,” the man said, handing Gerard his phone. Gerard already knew what he was going to see. He reached out, and took it hesitantly, before flipping it over. His jaw dropped.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I’ll pay to get your screen fixed, and if your entire phone doesn’t work, I’ll buy you a new one, I swear,” the guy ran a hand through his hair, tapping his foot on the ground a couple of times. Gerard shook his head quickly, finally getting a good look at the man who had bumped into him. He was definitely attractive. He looked genuinely sorry about what had happened, too. Gerard could forgive him. 

 

“Dude, it’s— it’s cool, I wouldn’t worry about it,” Gerard clicked the power button, and his phone lit up, thankfully. He studied the cracks; it started at one of the corners, and around 15 lines stretched out across the entire screen. It wasn’t a pretty sight, and Gerard already wanted his phone cleaned up.

 

“I just broke your phone, I’ll fix it,” the man said fast, leaning next to Gerard. Gerard just shook his head again. “I wasn’t looking where I was going. It’s my fault just as much as it is yours,”

 

The guy let out a sigh, and finally agreed with a nod of his head. “Okay. Fine. At least let me clean you up?” he asked, before biting his lip. “I mean, you had coffee, and now it’s on you,” he recovered, smiling nervously. Gerard laughed.

 

“Starbucks is right there, come on, we can grab some napkins, and try to get the coffee out,” he was tugging on Gerard’s arm before the other could protest. They clambered up the sidewalk, before barging into the coffee shop. The guy jogged up to the counter, grabbing a handful of napkins. He jutted his head out, and towards the bathroom. Gerard nodded, and they both headed to the door with the men’s symbol.

 

Once they were in, Gerard had a wet napkin on his jacket within seconds. “Once again, I’m so fucking sorry, I really didn’t mean for this to happy. I ruined your jacket and your phone,” he muttered, as he dabbed at the coffee stain, leaning down to get a better look. “And my coffee,” Gerard added, but his voice was teasing. The man groaned, apologizing once more, as he tried removing the stain.

 

Gerard knew he could do that part himself, but he wasn’t going to stop this dude. Especially since he was kinda, sorta _really_ attractive.

 

“It’s fine, I assure you,” Gerard said, and the man looked like he was about to argue, but Gerard switched topics. “I never got your name,”

 

The guy shared a glance up at Gerard. “Frank. I’m Frank,” he said, and Gerard couldn’t help but smile, small. The name suited the shorter man. “And you?”

 

“Gerard,” Gerard said, and Frank smiled, similar to the one Gerard was wearing. “That’s not one you hear everyday. It really suits you,”

 

Gerard thanked him, before looking at Frank’s tattooed fingers working on the coffee stains. He was pressing hard at parts, trying to reverse the process of the spill. “How’s it coming?”

 

Frank made a noise. “You’re gonna have to wash it to do any better than that,” he stepped away, throwing the napkins into the trash. “I’m gonna feel so bad if the stain stays in. Please tell me you don’t really like that jacket,”

 

“I do,” Gerard said. Frank groaned again. “I’m sorry. Is it your favourite one?”

 

Gerard thought about that, before nodding. “Well, no, actually. I have a lot of favourites. I can’t choose. I’m like a—” he paused, and shut his eyes slowly, before licking over his lips. “Jacket slut,”

 

Frank burst out in a tiny fit of laughs. “I already like you, Gerard,” he said, grinning at the taller man.

 

“You too, Frank,” Gerard said. “Awesome,” was the word Frank said, before planting a quick, firm kiss on Gerard’s lips. Gerard froze, and stared at Frank. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I got a good look at your face,”

 

Gerard couldn’t help but smile. “You should be happy to hear that I’m gay and currently single, then,”

 

“I am. Me too,” Frank said, nodding. He kissed Gerard again, almost an exact replica of the first one they shared. Gerard giggled- actually giggled, although he didn’t mean to.

 

“I like your lips,” Frank said, almost dreamily, and Gerard laughed.

 

Bumping into Frank was one of the best thing’s he’d done that month, he thought. Even though his phone and a well-made coffee had risked their lives for it to happen.

 


End file.
